Benevolus Salutis
by Lupus Est
Summary: Tras el funeral de Ariana, Gellert y Albus se despidieron. Debían separarse, por el bien mayor.


**_Disclaimer: los personajes y todo eso pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo sólo aporté la idea._**

Mi primer fic! dejen comentarios, que eso alimenta el alma :)

* * *

**Benevôlus Salutis**

Una densa lluvia cubría el valle de Godric. Las nubes se empeñaban en ocultar el sol. Las calles de aquel pequeño poblado estaban desiertas; toda la gente, tanto muggles como magos, encontraban refugio dentro de sus secos y cálidos hogares. Excepto uno.

En el jardín de una descuidada casa, se encontraba un joven mago de cabellos rojizos, contemplando el espacio de tierra recién removida frente a él. Su mirada perdida miraba fijamente el lugar donde yacía su hermana.

El joven sangraba profusamente de la nariz, pero no le importaba. Sabía que merecía aquél golpe. Merecía el odio que había alojado en el interior de su hermano. Aberforth jamás le perdonaría. Ni siquiera se perdonaba a sí mismo. No lo haría jamás.

Negando con la cabeza siguió derramando lágrimas silenciosas sin apartar la vista de la tumba de Ariana.

El funeral había sido sencillo, apresurado por las amenazadoras nubes que se cernían sobre la ceremonia. Había habido pocos invitados. Solo tres, en realidad. Y uno de ellos no había asistido. Albus no se lo podía reprochar.

Ariana Dumbledore había desaparecido de aquél mundo con sólo cuatro personas acompañándola: sus dos hermanos, quienes no se volverían a dirigir jamás la palabra, exceptuando los insultos que Aberforth le había gritado a Albus al romperle la nariz; su fiel amigo Elphias y Batilda, la antigua amiga de la familia que se deshacía en disculpas por la ausencia de su sobrino Gellert, aunque Albus no le había pedido ninguna explicación. Él también habría huido si no tuviera que cargar con su hermano. Alejarse lo mas posible del lugar donde sus ambiciones y sueños habían muerto, y donde el destino se había burlado tan amargamente de él.

La poca luz restante en el valle de Godric disminuía rápidamente. El joven de cabellos cobrizos no se inmutó siquiera. La lluvia disimulaba las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro que sin poder detenerse salían de sus nublados ojos.

Absorto como estaba, no se percató de la figura que se acercaba a él por detrás, vacilante.

-Albus...- susurró cuando llegó a su lado.

Éste, sin mover la cabeza, cerró sus ojos.

-Albus...- repitió aquél joven, tomando el rostro del pelirrojo entre sus manos y atrayéndolo hacia él. Obligándolo a encontrarse con su dolida mirada.

-No- contestó él con un quebrado hilo de voz-. Vete, Gellert.

Bajando sus manos lentamente, Grindelwald asintió mientras un suspiro se escapaba de entre sus labios.

-Vine al funeral.

-Lo sé.

Permanecieron callados mientras los últimos atisbos de luz desaparecían. La mirada de Dumbledore aún se perdía entre el limbo de la ilusión y la realidad. Un silencio absoluto separaba a aquellos jóvenes abismalmente. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el repiqueteo de la lluvia.

-Albus...

Este se dio la vuelta lentamente y miró aquellos suplicantes ojos castaños. No hubo necesidad de palabras. La vergüenza y el remordimiento entre aquellas dos miradas eran palpables. Albus contempló el rostro de aquél muchacho rubio. Los dos sabían que pronto aquel amor quedaría truncado, imposible, y por lo tanto mas vivo que cualquier otro. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos lo único que veían el uno en la mirada del otro era el reflejo de aquella catastrófica pelea, los rayos de luz dirigiéndose inevitablemente hacia Ariana. Los dos magos reconocían en los ojos del otro el vacío del rostro de la niña mientras la vida abandonaba su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Gellert se anegaron en lágrimas de culpabilidad.

Culpabilidad por la incertidumbre de haber asesinado a la hermana del único amigo que había tenido.

Culpabilidad por haber dado el golpe final a una familia ya destruida.

Y por encima de todo, culpabilidad por causar aquella expresión desencajada en el rostro de quien había amado tan profundamente. Por aquellos ojos azules ahora enrojecidos. Por el dolor infligido a Albus.

El pelirrojo inspiró lentamente y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la pequeña tumba.

El silencio se interpuso de nuevo entre ellos, inmutable. Lloraban sin poder sostener la mirada del otro.

Al final, Albus se acercó a Gellert y posó sus labios sobre los suyos. El sabor salado de las lágrimas de ambos y la sangre de Dumbledore reafirmó lo que ya sabían. Todo había terminado. Gellert le devolvió el beso de la misma manera. Cálido. Nostálgico. Una despedida.

Se separaron con la sensación de quien ha muerto en vida.

-Perdóname...- comenzó a decir el rubio.

-No. Por favor- los ojos azules de Albus lo miraron fijamente-. Màrchate, Gellert. Por el bien mayor.

Asintiendo, con el dolor escrito en la mirada, Grindelwald retrocedió. Con voz quebrada repitió esas últimas palabras.

-…Por el bien mayor. Sí.

Gellert Grindelwald se dio la vuelta y se alejó bajo la lluvia de todo lo que alguna vez quiso.

Y Dumbledore observó su figura perdiéndose entre la penumbra, convencido que de algún día volverían a encontrarse. Pero aún no.

Todavía le amaba.

* * *

**Si les gustó, miren!**

(http)(:/)/(shirogane-lawliet)(.deviantart)(.com)/art/Benevolus-Salutis-215774177

Es el magnífico trabajo de mi mejor amiga, que ilustró la historia. No dejen de ver su galería, es realmente buena :D

Oh, y me quebré la cabeza intentando poner el link correctamente, pero no me dejaba, y esta fue la única manera en que se pudo.

** Por favor, copien, peguen y luego quiten todos los paréntesis para que quede la dirección correcta. Gracias!**


End file.
